Leon (Lycropath)
"A stern youth who wields the festering power of darkness that stains his power hungry heart." '' -'''Description' Leon is a villain and character representing Final Fantasy II. In the original game he was a youth from Fynn but when his home and family is killed he is seperated and captured by the Emperor's Black Knights. Leon swore fealty to the Emperor and became his majordomo masquerading as the villainous Dark Knight. However he revealed his true colors after the Emperor's defeat intending to sieze control of the vast power the tyrant commanded for himself. But Leon was thwarted by the Emperor's ressurection and realized the error of his ways, reuniting with his family and together they vanquished the Emperor. Leon's stern face and quiet disposition may make him seem much older then his nineteen years. In the story, he continues to work as the Emperor's right hand and works closely with Ultimecia's own knight Seifer becoming a trusted comrade with the other youth. However Leon is beset with doubt when confronting Firion and Kain and when his doubt in his loyalties reach their apex he is defeated by the other knight. Shamed he reunites with Seifer and together they overcome Zemus who threatens to cast them into the abyss. Attire Leon wears an asymmetrical violet suit of armor that is beset with skulls and spikes and a pair of leather boots . In his EX Mode, he dons a symmetrical silver-black and gold suit of armor with a golden horned helmet an a scarlet cape like his Dark Knight sprite in the 20th Anniversary version of Final Fantasy II. In his first alternate costume White Hair '''is based on the NES portrait where Leon's hair is coloured white and his armor orange. In this EX Mode Leon's Dark Knight armor and cape is black with violet trimmings and his helmet is bronze like his Dark Knight Sprite in the original release of Final Fantasy II. In his second alternate costume '''Citizen's Attire Leon wears his clothes from the opening of the Origin's version of Final Fantasy II wears blue tunic over a black jumpsuit with silver armor on his shoulders and forearms. In this costume his Dark Knight Armor is violet while his cape becomes a deep crimson like his Dark Knight sprite from the Game Boy Advanced release of Final Fantasy II. His manikin Imitation Betrayer is Light Purple Battle Leon is described as a Diabloist, using dark magical energy to overwhelm the opponents with attacks that are both magical and physical. |} |} |} |} Equipment Leon can equip Swords, Great Swords, Spears, Axes, Chestplates, Heavy Armor, Gauntlets, Shields, Helmets, Hats and Headbands. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory Music When battled in story mode an arrangement of the Imperial Army Theme plays as the background music. Allusions *Leon's Brave Attacks are named after the Seven Cardinal Sins. * The Wing Sword and Gaia Blade are swords available to players in Final Fantasy II. *Leon's EX Burst is taken from the 20th Anniversary Edition of Final Fantasy II. *Death, Curse, Scourge and Fear are spells available in Final Fantasy II used by Leon. *Longinus is Leon's ultimate weapon in the 20th Anniversary Edition of Final Fantasy II. Category:Square Characters